gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Abstract Universe
The Abstract Universe refers to an alternate plane of existence parallel to that of the Cantina's. It is the home to a collective alien force, whose name is unknown, and is where the Empress and various other creatures (such as the one that was trapped inside CJ for 54 years) originated. Origins and History Whilst the past of the abstract universe remains a mystery, it is unknown just how many beings from the Cantina's (or any other) universe have trailed over into it. When CJ, Los and the Empress went there however the collective seemed quite welcoming with their power, and even helped the three return to their universe (although they were dropped off in different places). The power of the collective is vast, probably due to the billions of minds colloborating at the same time, although whether it is telepathy is actually also unknown. They used their power to create a physical world around their three visitors, taking images from their minds to construct a friendly and safe area (complete with air, land and water). They communicate always through the mind. Physiology The collective are all powerful within the confines of their universe, manipulating the landscape and energies to their combined will. They use these to create themselves any physical body they choose. However once in another plane or universe, they rely on other creatures' energies to survive. In the Cantina's universe they feed on people's emotions, one of the strongest energies that exists there. However because emotions are uncontrollable, the physical body's available to the abstract beings aren't optional. For instance, if someone is greatly mad, happy or upset at someone else the abstract being may be forced to take on the actual appearence and mindset of that person. Although this has just happened once in the Cantina's history, the incident illustrated that once in that form the abstract being truly believed that they were the person that they accidentally changed into. Relationship to the Empress The existence of the abstract universe was not revealed until Los and the Empress were transported there after a short confrontation with The Gauntlett. It was there that the Empress discovered her true origins. The collective explained to her that she was actually part of them, but when the walls of the Cantina's universe dropped down because of Susie's sacrifice she slipped through a crack between both universes unwittingly and was forced to take the form of Susanne (a dead crewmember of the Cantina) after eating on Mapp's emotions. It was shortly after Susie had sacrificed herself to change the universe so that Mapp and the crew of the Cantina would survive the horrors of Serena and The Chosen. The abstract being slipped through the faultlines between both of the universes and was forced to take on Susie's appearence (because Mapp was still mourning her death), but this also led to the new Susie developing a darker persona later on (as Mapp had a deep hatred towards Serena, even after her death). As a consequence, this new Susie became the Empress (adopting many of Serena's qualities, including a profound lust for power) and used her new Gallifreyan abilities to create herself a New Gallifrey, which was the start of The Triangle. Once the Empress uncovered her past in the abstract universe, the collective sent her to The Void (and also returned Los and CJ to their universe) where she finally came face-to-face with Mapp for the first time since his disappearence from their universe. This is where her darker persona seemed to fade, as the Cantina returned to her elements of Susie's memories which made her more like the dead crewmember than ever before. Happier with this brighter personality, she allied herself with the old captain and persuaded him to the return to the universe and stop The Gauntlett from destroying The Triangle. With help again from the collective, the Cantina was thrust back into her own universe and healed by Laplace in The Impossible System, where it waits for the right time to take off and finally confront The Gauntlett. Fate In Season Two it was briefly mentioned that during a power struggle between the newly-returned Time Lords and other cosmic forces, the Abstract Universe and all of its inhabitants (including presumably what remained of the creature that became The Empress) were destroyed. Although this has yet to be physically confirmed, it is speculated to have been caused by Greg and his personal council. Category:Higher Beings Category:Universe